


Always

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Double Drabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, Halloween, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Severus in their special place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_halloween](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/).

Harry left the laughter of the Samhain gathering behind him and made his way to the garden tent.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Severus's back straightened and he slowly turned around. Harry took in every detail, never tiring of admiring his husband. His body still thin and pale, his long black hair streaked with silver.

Harry couldn't imagine him any other way.

"I remember our first kiss." Severus looked up at the twinkling lights. "Right here, in front of everyone."

"You were tense," Harry said, moving closer and inhaling the scent of Severus's cologne. "I wanted you to relax."

Severus's fingers went to his lips. "Everything changed that day."

"For the better." 

"For the better," Severus repeated.

"Severus?" 

Harry turned toward the voice and saw his son approaching.

"James!" Harry said but James didn't look at him.

"I thought you might be here," James said to Severus. "Dad loved getting away from the spotlight."

"Yet it always found him," Severus said, voice heavy.

"Come on." James nodded toward the house. "Grandpa got out the good stuff for the toast."

Harry reached for Severus but his hand slipped right through.

"To Harry," Severus murmured as he and James walked away.


End file.
